Long Lasting Love
by storming-wolf
Summary: SEQUAL TO LONG LOST LOVE. It's been four years since Nick and Macy reunited. They now attend college in Chicago, but Nick doesn't want Macy to be his girlfriend any more. Wife sounds better to him. Nacy. Kanielle Joella JONAS A.U.


Fall break! Babysat today, went to the mall and finished writing this chapter! This is my Sequal to "Long Lost Love". I live in the Chicago Area, visit Chicago once a month, sometimes twice, and plan on attending Northwestern University, so I put my knowledge of Chicago into this story. Macy's middle name Miana is pronounced Me-on-uh. **_

* * *

_**

Nick's POV

_May 23, 2012__~Northwestern University, Chicago, IL_

A lot has changed in the past 4 years. Macy and I became very close, we graduated, we started college, oh, and girls have suddenly started showing attention to me. Maybe it's because the braces came off, the bad breakouts stopped, or maybe because I'm taken. Macy became afraid that I would leave her, but don't have and intentions on doing so. In fact, the engagement ring is in my pocket right now. The thing is, I'm just fumbling around with it in my pocket. I wanna propose to her, but I'm afraid of rejection.

I typed my notes on my laptop when a chat popped up. I accepted the chat request.

_macy_mimi_misa: Hey sweetie! Wanna go 2 the park 4 a picnic?_

I smiled at her username. I called her Mimi because her middle name is Miana and her last name is Misa. Put 'em together just usong the first two letters and you get Mimi.

_Nicholas_jer-bear_lucas: Sure thing. I'll c u 12_

Macy made my account. She called me Jer-Bear a lot. I minimized the chat and typed more notes. Medical school was boring when we took notes. CT scans this, X-Ray that. Half of this stuff I knew already, mostly because I read medical dictionaries like teenage girls read Twilight. Finally, the bell rang. I saved my notes and put my laptop into my messenger bag. I raced out into the hall, bumping into the person I wanted to see.

"Hey sweetie," Macy said. She gave me a kiss, receiving jealous stares from girls walking by. "Ready for our date?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said. I put my arm around her waist and walked with her to her dorm.

"I still can't believe we're almost out of college! Then we can move to Texas and start our little family," Macy said, sitting on Stella's bed since it was closer to her. I walked over to her a kissed her. She laid back on the bed and I continued kissing her. Between out moaning, I wondered what people in the nearby dorms thought was going on in here. Somehow, my tongue slipped into her mouth.

"Hey Macy, I made this really cute-what the Nicholas!" Stella yelled. We pulled away.

"Hey Stella," I said. Stella stared at the two of us.

"Can you not start making a family in my bed?" Stella asked.

"We were just kissing!" Macy said.

"Yeah, sure," Stella said.

"I'm gonna go change," Macy said.

"How's Joe doing?" I asked Stella. Stella and Joe have been married for a year, but they go to different colleges. Stella waited until Macy and I came here for college before she enrolled. Stella and Macy got to be room mates because they put is in rooms by name, and Ma and Mi were the first two last names that started M's. Stella didn't use Lucas yet because she wants to stay roommates with Macy. Soon, the both of then will have the same last name.

"He's doing good. He wants me to come home because he wants to start a family, like, now," Stella said. I chuckled.

"Joe's always wanted kids," I said.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Macy said. I kissed her.

"Now that was just kissing," Stella said.

"Bye Stella," Macy said. We walked off the campus.

"Train, taxi, bike, or walk?" I asked.

"Train," Macy said. We walked to the train station and bought our tickets. We took our seats. A familiar tune started playing from the speakers. I started singing it to Macy.

"You have such a beautiful voice, why don't you go to the music school here?" Macy asked.

"Doctor's don't sing," I said. I was planning on being a doctor and Macy was gonna be my nurse.

"Then stop singing," Macy said. The train stopped and we got off. We walked to the park and sat at a picnic table.

"Macy, when you moved, life didn't really make sense to me, but now, life is perfect. But it needs to get better, and there's only one way that can happen," I said. We were standing up now. "Macy, will you marry me?" I asked on one knee.

Macy nodded her head, tears falling. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" Macy said. I put the ring on her finger. I kissed her. May 23, 2012 was the best day of my life.

* * *

I loved writing this. I kept trying to finish it yesterday, but I fell asleep writing it, my phone died, and what I wrote deleted :/ Sorry I sterotyped all teenage girls with reading Twilight! That was the only thing that came to me!


End file.
